


You Did This For Me?

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: It's Sharky's birthday and Lucas has a special surprise on his mind.





	You Did This For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Aww cute fluff with a little murder on the side!
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

It was a hot and humid Tuesday mid afternoon in October, the wide open area of the land at the end of a random path in the woods had dirt and gravel all over. A perfect spot to burn something, or in this case someone, this isn't just another one of Lucas' random Peggie BBQs. This was special, a birthday present.

Lucas stood infront of 10 peggies, it only took one little outpost and the bed of his truck to haul them to this handpicked secluded spot. They all lay tied up and bound on the dirt and gravel, the behemoth puts his hands on his hips and grumbles softly, 'how am I gonna do this, mm shitty tit's', they whimper collectivley as he snaps his fingers and shouts, "I got an idea!" Lucas saunters forward and grabs one of them by their long fluffy hair and drags the Peggie into the position of the top part of the capitol 'I'.

He crouched and flick the Peggie on the nose, he points a menacing finger at him, "Stay." Lucas said sternly, he smirks when the man whimpers sheepishly. Lucas stands again and continues the process of dragging frightened and shaking Peggies into position, he had to slap some of them into submission while for others he simply had to glare at them and they'd be pissing themselves, again.

He stood for a final time before walking over to his pickup he jumped up onto the hood and examined his work. The 10 bound Peggies were shaped in the form of the words 'I <3 U' with the heart placed upright, they wiggle uselessly trying desperately to get free but fail miserably as other pray to Joseph for help.

He genuinely smiled at his almost complete project, "He's gonna love this, haha, y'all are doin' a good job!" He shouts, clapping his hands sarcastically. He hops down and continue his saunter over to the bed of his truck, the gravel crunched underneath his mud and blood stained boots.

He pulled the tailgate down and grabs the full jerrycan, scooting it towards him, he unscrews the cap and takes a deeeeeep inhale of the gasoline, a sudden wave of euphoria washes over him, He shakes his head with a chuff and screws it shut again, Lucas take off his Boomer shirt to reveal his sweaty, scarred and tattooed upper body. "You know--" He begins as he walks infront of his truck, he pulls up his shirt to wipe the sweat drippin' down his face. "-- Y'all were hard to wrangle up, I mean I barely sweat and look at this shit, Ruined my fuckin' shirt." 

Lucas sighs as he takes off his shirt and tosses it onto the hood of his truck, he looks down at the Peggies while he sets down the jerrycan.  
Their eyes collectively flicker up and down between him and the large gas canister, all of them whimper and cry as the realization of whats gonna happen to them hits them like a freight train.

He began to sing a Danish nursery rhyme his pa used to sing to him when he was little as they tried to plead for him to let them go, "Bjørnen sover, Bjørnen sover, i sin lune bo. Han er ikke farlig, når man blot er varlig. Men man kan dog, men man kan dog, aldrig på ham tro." Lucas picks up the canister again, unscrews it, he walks to the closest Peggie and starts strategically pouring the gas on him.

They start screaming in fear, it was barely a second later that Lucas burst with anger "SHUT UP YOU FUCKS, I'LL FUCKIN WATERBOARD EVERY ONE OF YOU WITH GASOLINE, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP MOVING!" He shouts in return making his mixed accent show through more prominently, stomping his booted foot onto one of their throats, crushing his trachea. 

Lucas growls, he shuffles around them while pouring the gas all over their bodies, trying not to spill it on the ground too much, when he finished he does the little dance that John Travolta did from the movie Saturday night fever, he and Sharky's favorite movie that has disco as the main theme. After he does the little jig, Lucas caps the jerrycan and returns it to its spot in the bed of the truck, he walks to the front of the truck.

He takes out his zippo and flick it open, the sound alone makes them freeze. He cackles like a witch, "Y'all smell wonderful, including the scent of piss thats wafting through the humid air at the moment." Lucas says casually, he takes out a spliff from his belt and lights it while he grabs his phone out of his back pocket, he unlocks it then clicks on emergency contacts and taps on Sharky's picture.

It rang 2 times before the line clicked and Sharky's voice came through, "Hey, rook-a-saurus." Lucas laughs and takes a drag of his spliff, "I got a present for ya sugarplum, come down to the spot were we first met." There was a bit of shuffling coming fron the other line, then sharky replies with the sound of jingling keys in the background, "I'm on my way, do you, um, want me to bring some beer or something?" 

Lucas smiles, "Yeah, that'd be amazing, i'll be waitin' for ya, dont be late now, ya hear?" Lucas said in a stern but calm voice, He heard a soft inhale and then the opening and closing of Sharky's driver side door, "Y-Yea Bubba, I'm on my way." And With that he cancled the call and hopped up on his trucks hood, waiting for his boy to come to the party before it officially starts, Lucas takes another drag and moans a little when it sofly burns his throat.

He hops down and rounds the side of the truck and climbed into the cab, he turns the key in the ignition half way and plugs the auxiliary cord into his phone and clicks on his favorite music app, Spotify, he then chooses his favorite playlist, labled 'Disco Inferno motherfucker'.

He clicks shuffle and then turned up the volume when his favorite Bee Gees song came on, he hummed along to 'stayin' alive' when he jumped back onto the hood of his truck after slithering out of the cab. Minutes later Lucas hears a horn sound a few feet away, the music muffled it a little.

Sharky hopped out of his green camo jeep and started dancing and singing while walking towards Lucas, "FEEL THE CITY BRAKIN', AND EVERYBODY SHAKIN' AND WE'RE STAYIN ALIVE!! STAYIN' ALIVE!"

Lucas laughs and jumps down from the truck and does a little jig as well as he shuffles forward, he hugs Sharky when he gets close enough and laughs as Sharky still dances in his grip. The smaller man returns the giants hug with eagerness and buried his face into Lucas' chest, disregarding his hat that started to fall off of his head.

Lucas grabbed it before it joined the blood splattered on the gravel, he pulled away from the singing man and put the hat back on it's owners head. Lucas walks over to the cab of the truck, reaching in through the window he turns the music down, just enough for him to not have to shout over the disco music.

He turns around again only to be met face to face with a smiling Sharky who then leans forward to close the gap between them, Sharky's goatee scratches delightfully against Lucas' chin and upper lip as the man standing on his tippy toes tries to lick and suck at his pinkish lips, Lucas helps a little by grasping the smaller man's ass, essentially giving him a small boost of height so he doesn't have to struggle as much; Seeing as Lucas is 7 inches taller.

Lucas bites Sharky's lip and licks up the tiny drop of blood that blossoms from the teeth mark, Sharky grunts in surprise but doesn't stops him from shoving his tongue in Lucas' mouth. The tallest out of the two pushes the other away softly, laughing when the small man verbally protests by whining, and stomping his feet.

"I got a present for you sugarplum, jump up." Lucas says excitedly with a toothy smile, he motioned to the hood of his truck, he jumps up onto it and waits a moment for Sharky. "Woah, this an orgy or somthin', Bubba?" Sharky asks as his gaze sets upon the quivering gas soaked Peggies all bound with thick rope.

"Haha, no nothing like that, do you know what day it is?", Lucas wraps his big arm around Sharky's smaller shoulders, " Uh, October 2nd?" The big man smiles, "Yup, you know what that means?" "Nuh uh." Lucas laughs softly, "Its your birthday, dummy!!" Sharky beams in realization, "Oh shit yeah its my birthday! I guess I forgot with all this Peggie bullshit."

"Well, with that said, here's your present, sorry their ain't no cake, there's not exactly any bakeries open." Lucas took out three fire starters and lit them before chucking each of them onto each "letter". He grins like the devil when they scream into the night air, Lucas looked over at Sharky and genuinely smiled when his boys eyes lit up when he read the flaming birthday message.

"Aww, Luke, if this aint the sweetest damn thing. Dammit your makin' me all watery eyed." He half squealed while a toothy smile plastered on his face. He turns and take of his hat, setting on the roof of the cab he wraps both arms around Lucas' neck and hugged him tight, Lucas squeezing equally as hard as the other man.

They stayed like that until only disco music and the distant noises of animals were heard, Sharky pulled away a little so he could look into Lucas' eyes as he spoke. "I love you, Lucas, thank you."

Before Lucas could respond Sharky pressed his soft lips against his own slightly cracked ones.


End file.
